


Anything for You

by Avocados-in-Love (Zorro_sci)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Defenders never happened, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 2, Puff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Avocados-in-Love
Summary: Foggy sings along with the radio one evening, Matt is a creepy stalker who can’t let go, and the evening ends much better than either of them could have ever imagined.





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little silly piece of fluff that I could not get out of my head, so I had to write it.
> 
> Lyrics from “Anything for you” by Gloria Estefan.

Foggy Nelson is a man of many guilty pleasures, or rather, just pleasures to his own mind. He never met a bear claw he didn’t like, all chocolate from the cheapest to the most fancy and expensive is meant for enjoyment, and he’ll contend there’s nothing like the bottom-shelf liquor at Josie’s. Show tunes are meant to be enjoyed by belting them, and if you give him half a chance he’ll sing along with every song he knows on the radio, (with great gusto).

With that in mind, it should come as no surprise that he might spend an evening listening to the radio as he cleaned and organized his apartment, singing along all the while, much like he is this evening.

The opening notes of a new song play, and Foggy feels the rush of recognition. He’s heard the song many times, and sang along nearly as many, only this time, as he prepares to sing, he’s struck by the lyrics. They resonate somewhere deep within him as they pour out of his lips.

__**”Anything for you  
** though you’re not here.  
Since you said we’re through  
it feels like years.  
Time keeps draggin' on and on  
And forever's been and gone  
Still I can't figure what went wrong.” 

It’s silly, really, but the words remind him of Matt. It’s been hard, since they fought after the Punisher trial, since they closed Nelson and Murdock. He’s still really hurt by everything that happened, but more than that, he’s spent more time than is probably healthy replaying all of it and wondering what they could have done differently. Could they have salvaged their practice? Their friendship? He really would give anything for that, because life without Matt hurts.

~~~~~

Matt Murdock is a man who has made an art-form out of self-denial. Call it the result of being raised in a Catholic orphanage, or the tutelage of a highly ascetic, blind ninja, or perhaps just low self-esteem and something bordering on self-loathing. Whatever you fault, Matt’s good at giving up what he wants, and making sacrifice plays. That’s why he’s always alone. That’s why he’s patrolling the city in the biting autumn wind, trying to keep others safe.

When he hears a familiar voice dancing on the wind, he knows he should keep moving. He has a city to protect; he can’t stop to listen. Besides, he left for a reason, but that reason is hard to remember when he can hear the siren song of Foggy’s voice. It’s beautiful, despite the times he goes out of tune, maybe even because of it. It’s perfectly imperfect, just like Foggy himself. It’s intoxicating, and without meaning to, Matt finds himself following it, closer and closer to its source.

~~~~~

Though Foggy is never one to hold back when singing, he finds, that when the words ring true, he adds a little extra oomph. That’s certainly the case now as he continues his duet with Gloria Estefan.

__**“I'd still do anything for you  
** I'll play your game  
You hurt me through and through  
But you can have your way 

__**I can pretend each time I see you  
** That I don't care and I don't need you  
And though you'll never see me cryin'  
You know inside I feel like dying 

Yes, Foggy misses his friendship with Matt, but if he’s truly honest, it’s more than that. Matt, was always more than that to him. More than a friend. Not that he’d ever told him, or asked for more, but that didn’t stop him from loving Matt intensely, with all his heart, in secret. That’s why Matt’s suggestion that they shut their office permanently, instead of taking a break, had cut like a knife. That’s why his heart had shattered when Matt never even stopped by to see him after Foggy was shot. He knew he had never meant to Matt what Matt meant to him, but he didn’t think he meant so little to him. Not until Matt had to choose between the mask and Foggy, and he chose the mask every time.

Still, if he hadn’t been shut out so completely, he would have continued to help Matt. Sure, he wouldn’t have been happy about it. It hurt so badly to see Matt bloody and beaten, and hurt even more that Matt didn’t seem to think that mattered. But, anything for Matt. The Punisher trial, ninjas, carrying Matt’s unconscious body across town; anything. 

The problem was, Matt didn’t seem interested in that, so now it’s just polite small talk between them when they inevitably bump into each other on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen or at their favorite coffee shop. The neighborhood’s not big, so it does happen. And each and every time Foggy pretends it’s not a big deal, even though it feels like his heart wants to jump out of his chest and leave with Matt each and every time.

~~~~~

_Foggy’s really going for it,_ Matt thinks, as he listens to Foggy sing from the fire escape next to the bedroom window.

Matt knows that Foggy only ever gets this level of passion in his voice when he really means what he’s singing, so he pays extra attention to the lyrics, desperate for any insight into Foggy’s life. (If only he could still be a part of it in any way other than ‘casual neighborhood acquaintance’; he wants to so badly, but he knows it wouldn’t be right. Not after all of the ways he hurt Foggy.)

~~~~~

__**“And I'd do anything for you  
** In spite of it all  
I've learned so much from you  
You made me strong 

__**But don't even think that I don't love you  
** That for one minute I forgot you  
But sometimes things don't work out right  
And you just have to say goodbye” 

Maybe it’s wrong, but Foggy wishes that Matt knew how much he means to Foggy. It’s a strong regret of his. He knows Matt doesn’t have the greatest opinion of himself, and even though it would probably amount to little, he still wishes he knew that Foggy adores him. Even in the moments where they fought, and Foggy was so angry he stormed out, he still loved Matt something fierce.

He loved Matt so strongly that Foggy found himself wanting to be a better person. Starting all the way back in college. Matt’s influence was wide reaching; making Foggy a more diligent student, a better lawyer, and a more compassionate person. Yet, Matt has no idea, and that feels wrong now that Foggy knows he likely never will. Not now that their interactions with one another are limited to a few minutes; as brief as polite social etiquette allows.

~~~~~

Understanding dawns as Matt continues to listen. Foggy’s in love, but it sounds like whoever it is, doesn’t want Foggy back. They left him. Hurt him. And yet, he still loves them. (Honestly, that last part seems right. Foggy always did care too much. He had a heart of gold, if anyone Matt had ever met did.)

 ** _Fool!_** Matt spits in his mind. Clearly, whoever this person is, they’re a complete and total idiot. Who wouldn’t want Foggy?

**_”But sometimes things don't work out right  
And you just have to say goodbye”_ **

Oh! That last bit seems to have taken it out of Foggy. His singing abruptly cut off, and Matt can smell tears on the air.

A couple of soft sniffles reach Matt’s ears, and his fingers itch with the desire to reach out. Every part of him longs to try to comfort Foggy. He has always hated it when the other man cries. It always makes, (made? Are they truly done with one another?), him feel so helpless. Foggy is, **was** , a ray of sunshine in Matt’s life, and it had always felt wrong that Matt never knew how to reciprocate and give comfort to Foggy in that same way.

Still, the words spilling from the radio, now without the beautiful accompaniment by Foggy, spur him on:

_I hope you find someone to please you_  
Someone who'll care and never leave you  
But if that someone ever hurts you  
You just might need a friend to turn to 

They may not be acting like they’re much of anything to each other right now, but if someone hurt Foggy, he can be there for him. He can be a friend. He can take some of the sting away, if only Foggy will let him.

It’s definitely impulsive, and he’s probably not thinking very clearly, but he gently opens the window, and walks through it.

__**“And I'd do anything for you  
** I'll give you up  
If that's what I should do  
To make you happy” 

~~~~~

Foggy turns toward the voice coming from his bedroom. Maybe he should be more startled, but he knows that voice, knew it the millisecond he heard it, and he could never be afraid of Matt.

He is surprised, though. Especially that Matt seems to be singing as he approaches Foggy from across the room.

Why would he do that? Matt was never much of a singer. (Both in the sense that he never really seemed to enjoy singing, and that he’s slightly, or well, really, tone deaf. Honestly, Foggy almost finds it funny that Matt couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket, now that he knows how acute Matt’s hearing is.)

~~~~~

Realizing that he’s still in full Daredevil gear, Matt quickly removes his helmet as he continues.

**_“I can pretend each time I see you_**  
That I don't care and I don't need you  
And though inside I feel like dying  
You know you'll never see me cryin'” 

Matt knows he’s not a good singer. He can hear exactly how bad he is, but that doesn’t mean he has the ability to sing any better. Still, this is important. Singing along was impulsive, but now that he’s started he needs to carry this through.

This is his message. He means this, and Foggy needs to know. Foggy needs to see his face, and know that any pretense that Matt’s given that he’s unaffected by what’s happened between them is just that; a pretense. 

He might not cry or seem outwardly upset, but he really is. Leaving Foggy behind was torture, because Matt cares about him so much. He couldn’t stop if he tried, (and he had; at the worst points, where he was sure Stick was right about attachments, he really had tried), and he _needs_ Foggy so much more than he’s ever allowed himself to admit.

He needs him him because . . .

**_“But don't even think that I don't love you . . ._ **

Wait, Foggy joined in with him, and he’s definitely looking right at him, from the angle of his voice. He’s looking right at Matt and singing with more passionate than Matt’s ever heard from him, while tears start to leak from his eyes again. Could that mean . . .?

**_“That for one minute I forgot you  
But sometimes things don't work out right  
And you just have to say goodbye”_ **

They continue their duet, and Matt starts to realize that he might be the fool who left Foggy. The one he still loves. Could Foggy truly love him?

~~~~~

Foggy is stunned. When Matt emerged from his bedroom singing, he’s not proud of it, but his first thought was that Matt heard him singing while he was on patrol, and he had stopped by to make fun of Foggy’s singing. Granted, that was a pretty unlikely explanation. Matt had never been cruel, and now that they’re not even really friends anymore, it would be cruel to drop in just to comment on Foggy’s less than stellar singing voice.

Then Matt had taken off his dorky helmet, and Foggy had seen just how earnest he looked. Matt meant every word. That means, he must think that by leaving he was _helping_ Foggy; giving him space to be happy away from Matt and the chaos that comes with the mask. That self-sacrificing moron! He didn’t know that Foggy could never be truly happy without him. He’d take all of the chaos of the mask and more over a life without Matt, in a heartbeat. So he let him know, by joining in and singing along just as earnestly.

_**“I don’t want to say good-bye”** _

He finishes with tears on his cheek, slightly out of breath, and staring at Matt.

“I really don’t want to say good-bye, Matty,” he says. “I love you. I love you, and I’ve hated these last few weeks, because I’m not whole without you. I want you in my life; however I can have you. Friends . . .or, even something more, if you feel the same way about me.

I get the feeling that you might.”

~~~~~

There’s a warm glow in Matt’s chest that nothing can dim. Foggy loves him. **He loves him** ; he said so himself. And he wants Matt back in his life. He wants _more_ with Matt.

“I do. I love you, Foggy,” Matt whispers back, feeling overwhelmed. “I love you so much.”

~~~~~

Now that Foggy has confirmation, he leans in and captures Matt’s lips in a kiss. Then he pulls him closer with an arm around his waist and a hand on his back. It seems unbelievable, but he gets to have this. He gets to hold Matt. He can touch him, and kiss him, like he had wanted to for years.

They break apart for air, and rest their foreheads together. In the quiet that falls between them, Matt reaches up a hand to gently wipe away the tears that are lingering on Foggy’s face.

It’s so gentle, and full of love and tenderness, but Foggy is also unable to stop his inopportune giggling.

“So much for ‘you’ll never see me cryin’,” he comments.

Rather than seeming upset by Foggy interrupting their tender moment, Matt’s face breaks into a grin. One Foggy recognizes well.

“Technically, I’ve never ‘seen’ you cry in all the time I’ve know you,” he returns.

Foggy can’t help but laugh at that. 

This is what he wants. Love, laughter, and even endless bad blind jokes, with Matt for the rest of their lives.

~~~~~

Foggy’s laughter rings like bells, and Matt feels quite proud of himself for causing it. Then, because he can, he chases that laughter with his lips to see what it tastes like.

“We are going to need to talk about some things. Really talk,” Foggy cautions, his voice suddenly serious, after they pull back from the kiss.

“I know,” Matt concedes, and he really does.

A lot of things happened that are far from resolved, but he has hope that they’ll be able to navigate through them together.

“But, for now, can I just hold you?” Matt pleads.

It’s been a long day, and he’s missed Foggy so much, and he just needs to be sure this is real. Holding Foggy would go a long way to soothe some of those aches.

~~~~~

“But, for now, can I just hold you?”

How could Foggy deny a request like that? Especially when Matt looks so nervous about it. Furthermore, why would he want to pass up a chance like that?

He hums his acquiescence, and they cuddle together on the couch, only to make their way to the bed a short time later at Matt’s unspoken prompting. Not that they do anything more than snuggle there either. Matt takes off his suit, and Foggy strips to his pajamas. They climb under the covers, and Matt cradles Foggy against him, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

Foggy was serious earlier, when he said they needed to talk. There are things that went wrong, things that need to be addressed; but enveloped in Matt’s embrace, he feels like he’s finally where he belongs. He feels loved, and that’s all that matters in the moment.


End file.
